Due to their relatively large mass and volume, current phased array techniques are not suitable for use in high average power applications requiring a high degree of mobility or in lightweight systems. Besides the antenna array, support equipment, phase shifters, and power supplies add greatly to the overall weight and volume. In addition, replacing and calibrating replacement phased array modules can be a very time consuming task.